


Aunt Amy's Naughty Nieces, Next on Sick Sad World

by DraceDomino



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Cumplay, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Aunt Amy's in town, and her cock is just as ready for action as Daria's! Thankfully, both Daria and Quinn are always happy to spend some quality time with the family.





	

Aunt Amy’s Naughty Nieces, Next on Sick Sad World  
-By Drace Domino

“I have to say, Daria, you do good work.” Aunt Amy mused, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She moved one hand forward to press a delicate finger to her niece’s smart phone, and swiped to the side for the next picture in the lineup. “The cheerleader. The black girl. The...oh, wow.” Amy chuckled a bit, and turned the phone facing outwards. “The look in this girl’s eyes. Does she even know where she is? What’s stuffed inside of her?”

Daria looked up, a few ribbons of spit dangling from her lips and leading to the tip of her aunt’s throbbing, hard cock. She narrowed her eyes behind her glasses to look at the picture she was being shown, and a small chuckle rose from the back of her throat. The picture showed a young Asian woman, with that admittedly dead-eyed expression on her face, with one of Jane’s dragon dildos stuffed so deep into her that her lap was bumping forward a bit.

“That’s Tiffany.” Daria murmured in response, and her hand gave a slow, steady tug at her aunt’s length. She pumped it a few times to keep it nice and stiff while she responded; not that it was in any danger of diminishing in the presence of Amy’s favorite niece. “She’s...well...Jane and I think she’s more like a potted plant with a pussy. She’s fun sometimes, when we feel like we need to be reminded of how much smarter we are than foliage.”

Amy just laughed at that before she turned her attention back to the phone, and Daria returned to her aunt’s length. The two women were stretched out comfortably in the hotel room that Daria and Quinn had been put into for the wedding, making good use of the fact that Jake and Helen had decided to get a separate room for the girls. Though the wedding had long been over and the others had all found their way into their own respective pit of post-ceremonial misery, Aunt Amy and her two favorite nieces had found their way into a much more enjoyable evening. Well...to call Quinn one of her favorites was a little tricky. Technically she was, but it was only because the rest of the competition was so incredibly dense. Quinn was better than Erin; cuter and smart enough that she didn’t get married to an idiot like Erin did, but she was still a far cry from Daria. The brown haired girl, the apple of Amy’s auntly eye, was still working up and down the older woman’s cock with her eager mouth and a spit covered hand. Stretched out naked with only a pair of glasses to wear, just like her aunt. They even had nearly matching cocks.

Amy smiled as she moved her free hand forward, threading her fingers into Daria’s locks as she pushed her member up into her warm, inviting mouth. That young tongue weaving back and forth across her tip was enough to remind Amy of all sorts of fun times in the past; times that Daria likely didn’t want to hear about. No girl really wanted to hear about her mother sucking the same cock when she was her age, after all. Either way, it still triggered what sour sentimentalism was left within Amy, and she gave a groan of delight as she pushed her length deeper into Daria’s wet, warm maw. All the while she let her attention draw back to that phone, flickering through more pictures and licking her lips at the delightful sights.

“So Jane...she’s your girlfriend?” She asked, arching a brow. “She’s hot, Daria, I’m impressed. Looks like she knows her way around a strap-on.” She let the thought hover in the air, watching as Daria’s cheeks went red as she speculated which picture her aunt was looking at. All doubt was removed when Aunt Amy gave a little smirk. “...good to know you have someone that keeps your mouth in practice, even if she doesn’t have a cock all her own. I’d like to meet her someday. If you wouldn’t be jealous, of course…”

“Of course not, Aunt Amy.” Daria looked up once more from her aunt’s length, smiling a little with her typical hard to pin enthusiasm. She was never a girl that showed much excitement, but the mere fact that she couldn’t wait to return to Amy’s cock was certainly a thrilling sign. More steady pumping with one hand, and the other drew forward to tease underneath a heavy hanging sack that was already glistening with her spit. “We could get together easy enough, her parents are never home. Just the three of us. You, me, and Jane split in the middle.”

“Sounds great.” Amy smirked, before letting her eyes dance down at the phone once more. “...but you wouldn’t want to invite Quinn? I don’t see any pictures of her in here, either. That’s a little strange, considering how hard you fucked her a few minutes ago.”

Aunt Amy might have shared Daria’s bleak outlook on people, but she was still her aunt. Still an older woman that cared for the family, and still one that wanted to see her nieces get along. She sort of prided herself in being a better mother to Daria than Helen was; or at the very least, a better guide. And so as Daria’s cheeks darkened and she fidgeted uncomfortably at Amy’s pressing, it was clear to the older woman that she hit a nerve.

Quinn was only a dozen or so feet away, behind the closed door of the restroom getting cleaned up. Daria and Amy had already enjoyed her quite thoroughly that evening, and after the last rough and tumble session she had been desperately in need of a shower. The heated spray of the water could still be heard, and as Daria continued to suck on Amy’s throbbing length she could still taste her sister’s on it. The unmistakable flavor of a cock that had been in Quinn’s ass just recently; filling her with cum and making her squeal.

“...I only put my favorite sluts in my phone.” Daria finally responded, and gave Amy a quick lick before looking back up. “Quinn isn’t even in my top five.”

“Right.” Aunt Amy answered with a slightly raised brow, sighing as she shook her head. She licked her lips and rolled her hips forward, giving Daria a subtle suggestion that she was to keep going. The young woman did just that, pulling her lips over that throbbing cocktip and sucking down in a series of slow, steady thrusts. Amy moved one hand up to idly adjust the rim of her own thick glasses, and she let her gaze flicker down anew towards the phone. When she spoke it was from a place of nearly parental concern; the wise voice of a woman that wanted what was in the best interests of her favorite nieces. “I think we’ll remedy that tonight, Daria. She’s your sister, you should at least have some pictures.”

“But Aunt Am-”

“No buts.” Amy clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and pushed her tip once more against Daria’s tongue to silence her. “Fight me on this, and I’ll wax nostalgic about how I wish these were around when I was your age, so I had plenty of pictures of Helen and her pussy filled with my thick, wet loa-”

“All right, all right!” Daria grumbled, her mouth popping off of Amy’s length just long enough to protest. She cast the older woman a glare before going back to work, sucking and slurping and teasing fingers underneath Amy’s sack. The aunt just gave a noise of triumph as she went back to exploring, falling silent as she enjoyed the sound of the distant shower, the images of well-fucked sluts in Daria’s phone, and the mouth of her teenaged niece wrapped around her cock. It was definitely worth coming out for the wedding, that much was for sure.

Daria was a diligent little cocksucker, playing a role that she usually forced her younger sister into. The flavor of Aunt Amy’s length in her mouth was a familiar and thrilling thing, flavored even further by the taste of Quinn and the remaining scent of Amy’s perfume from the wedding. After a fairly miserable day that none of them had truly enjoyed, it was the perfect way to give it a good end. Every lick that Daria gave her aunt was another fond memory to replace the tedium of the wedding, and even though Amy was far more interested in the images on her phone than Daria’s face in that moment, she knew she was still well appreciated. The occasional pet through her hair or the small grunts of satisfaction from the back of the older woman’s throat were easy proof of that.

While Daria sucked her attention was drawn by a small beep from her phone; gazing up to watch as Amy held it during a new text message. Curious but not so much as to stop her tasty work, Daria just continued to suck down her aunt’s length while Amy perused the text she received and gave a soft, delighted noise.

“Daria, your girlfriend sent you some great pictures.” Aunt Amy smirked, and flicked through a few more lovely additions. “Looks like two of your sluts in wedding dresses?”

“There was a stupid bridal expo at the school today.” Daria murmured, rolling her eyes elaborately at the notion. She popped her lips off of Amy’s cock long enough to respond, and gave her a few gentle, affection tugs to make up for the presence of her mouth. “It was weird how it shared a common thread with what our family was doing today. Coincidental past the point of plausible, if you ask me.”

“Be that as it may, I can’t complain about the results.” Aunt Amy smirked, and turned the phone outward to show Daria the new photos. Jane wearing leather and a thick strap-on, fucking Brittany from behind while she wore an almost complete wedding dress. Another one of Jodie, wearing a ball gag underneath a wedding veil, her nipples clamped and the words “Here cums the slut” written across her dark skinned chest in bright red lipstick. There were a few more of similar quality that fell underneath Daria’s gaze, and as Amy scrolled through them for her, she couldn’t help but feel a surge of excitement all her own. She was already rock hard from working over Amy’s cock but the knowledge that Jane was having her own fun elsewhere, taking pictures of two of their sluts and sharing them for her amusement was almost too much to bear. She gave a tiny whimper, just before Amy’s length was ushered to her mouth once more.

“I like your girlfriend already.” Amy just smiled and reiterated, before lowering the phone and savoring her niece’s tender, loving blowjob. It was slow going and neither woman was in a particular hurry to bring it to completion; Daria’s motions were savory rather than swift, and Amy herself wasn’t about to rush quality time with her family. The end result was a long, sweet run of gentle sucking and slurping, most of the time Daria was left fondling her own length at her lap. When they heard the shower’s water turn off they knew it was only a matter of time before Quinn rejoined them; fresh from her depraved double penetration that had left her a sweaty mess. And sure enough, when she stepped out of the bathroom to join her aunt and sister, she looked every bit the picture of beauty.

The bridesmaid dress that Quinn had been slipped into that day paled in comparison to what she had purchased to wear in her incestous threesome that evening. A pale blue lace that ran up along her legs to the midpoint of her thighs, marked with tiny ribbons on the outside for a little bit of “innocent” flair. That sexy, smooth lace returned around her waist and flowed up and over her breasts, trapping them in a skintight mesh that pressed the full, lovely frame of her breasts into a see-through prison. Her nipples were already hard and stiff; pressed up against the fabric and looking wonderfully teased. The outfit had come with matching fingerless gloves made from the same soft material, and to properly accent just how pure and slutty she could look, a blue ribbon set against her hair. As she stepped outside it was enough to draw both Amy and Daria’s attention for sure, and they both regarded their relative with the same look of demure delight from behind their respective glasses.

“...you look good.” Aunt Amy said simply, offering Quinn the very base level of praise. She knew her niece well, and she knew that giving Quinn too much of that adoration would only mean her ego would get too big to handle. Instead, her praise was kept short, and her orders stern. “Now get over here and help Daria make me cum.”

“Yes, Aunt Amy~” Quinn just replied in her typical flighty voice, and offered the older woman a smile as she padded over. Though Quinn didn’t quite see eye to eye with Amy for the same reasons she didn’t always get along with her sister, the older woman’s role as the authority figure seemed to be more refined. She didn’t hesitate to obey Amy’s request as she quickly swept forward, and there wasn’t even the threat of any teasing or hesitation like she would to her sister. It was fun to make Daria squirm, but...she knew that Amy could leave her wet and frustrated if she wanted. Eagerly, hungrily, Quinn moved to lay flat against the bed once more, right alongside her sister and sweeping over to that well-sucked and wet, throbbing cock.

“Helen’s got such pretty girls.” Aunt Amy spoke up once more, though her tone was more dominant and lewd than it was the prideful words of an aunt. As Quinn moved up and she felt a second hand reach out to grip her shaft Amy gave a groan of delight, and she once more brought Daria’s phone up. This time; however, she wasn’t so focused on looking at pictures as she was taking them, and once she had the girls centered in the frame it was time for a family photo. Her two nieces and the cock that connected their lips.

“Smile!” Amy purred, and a shudder of delight ran through her as the two girls leaned in close. They both kissed the side of Amy’s cockhead, their own lips nearly nuzzling together and their noses touching. Quinn was smiling wide and happy as she would under the lense of any camera, though Daria’s appearance was naturally more reserved and measured. A blush showed her excitement, but when it came to smiling or keeping her lips properly locked against Aunt Amy’s tip, the choice was obvious. A flash filled the room as Amy took a candid picture of her nieces, and she let the phone snap a few more over the course of the next few moments. Whether it was while Quinn’s tongue was hanging out and laying underneath her shaft or Daria was scooping away some of Quinn’s spit with her fingers to slip into her own mouth, the two girls had a way of making a show of it without even trying. And from the comfortable, content position of the older woman, she was thrilled to be the target of their shared, hungry affections.

Daria and Quinn worked surprisingly well together, especially considering how often they were completely at each other’s throats. Sex was the one common ground the two women shared; their passions both fairly demanding and only truly able to indulge with themselves or the random trustworthy soul like their Aunt Amy. Quinn’s popularity and status were far too important to her to risk it by messing around with the boys in school, and Daria’s own tastes were...of a very particular sort. With no real outlet to be had at school, it hadn’t surprised Amy one bit to find out that Daria had taken to rutting Quinn, and Quinn delighting in it.

Sometimes, the similarities between herself and her niece were rather uncanny, right down to her personal relations. It was that thought that made Amy twitch even more; throbbing against the eager two mouths of the girls working on her. Daria had lowered herself to start sucking along Amy’s sack while Quinn was tackling her shaft, drawing down it in deep swipes and smearing Daria’s spit across her cheeks. Amy took another few pictures as she shuddered in sheer bliss; swiped and bathed in the attention of two lovely teenage tongues only looking to find her release. And sure enough, they discovered it sooner rather than later. Amy had already been enjoying a long and loving blowjob from Daria by the time Quinn had made the scene, and it wasn’t long after she had both of them that she could feel her peak starting to creep forward. She let the girls know it was coming by a sudden sharp hiss from the back of her throat; her teeth clenching and her muscles tightening as she felt it drawing closer and closer. Daria and Quinn were both acutely aware of the sound; after all, neither one of them was at all unaccustomed to what it sounded like when one of their family was about to squirt.

“Quinn, put your mouth to use.” Daria spoke up dryly, and her hand flowed up her sister’s neck until she was able to grab a tight fistful of hair near the base of her scalp. She held her hand there firmly and pushed Quinn’s mouth down all the way, forcing her to throat her aunt with a heavy, thick push. Quinn suddenly gasped; her eyes opening wide and her precious, pretty features blushing a deep and vibrant color as Amy struggled to maintain herself. Surely Quinn would whine about mussing up all the hard work she had done getting ready in the shower, but considering her cheeks were already slathered with spit and her hair a mess from Daria’s grip, it was simply a matter of degree. Daria leaned in to join her sister just as Amy began to cream, and when the moment came her mouth was firmly nestled at the spot where Amy’s sack met her shaft, teasing her tongue back and forth to tickle out as thick a release as she could manage.

And Aunt Amy, like her niece, had a tendency to cum heavy. Her cock throbbed and she gave a sudden groan, her rear pressing firmly into the bed as she started to unload her climax. Her shaft throbbed past Quinn’s lips and she started to fill her mouth with white, so heavy, thick, and copious at first that the girl’s blushing cheeks puffed out from the impact. She tried to pull back but Daria’s grip wouldn’t let her, and as a result Quinn was left struggling to swallow every thick and warm load straight from her aunt’s tip. As she did so Daria even turned her head inward, facing Quinn’s flesh and kissing her throat while the gulp travelled down.

And through it all, Amy kept taking pictures. She took a picture of Quinn struggling to swallow, and a picture of the moment when her cock finally flopped out of the girl’s lips, only to shoot one more strike of cream into the air, only to splash across her pretty features. She took pictures as Daria moved to clean Quinn’s face off with her own eager tongue, and most intimately of all when the two girls moved to kiss with blushing cheeks and the closest trace of sisterly affection they had seen.

“Not too hard for you to get along, now is it?” Amy teased the girls with a little smile, and started to move herself forward on the bed. She braced herself on her knees and approached the other two with a smile, her hands moving out to take a gentle handhold within each of their hair. As she knelt her own cock swung back and forth; a drop of cum teasing from the tip that hit the blanket below. “You just need your aunt to give you something to share.”

“Mmm...it’s nice seeing you again, Aunt Amy.” Quinn practically purred in her pretty little outfit, moving to nestle in against Amy like an affectionate pet. She stroked her hands up and down the older woman’s body, and even crept forward to begin nibbling at the inside of her throat. She’d already been fucked, made to suck, and claimed by both women several times throughout the night, but her capacity for being an attention whore and a craven slut had very few bounds. She proved as much as she dropped her hand, moving to tug along Amy’s length and squeezing her fingers over the spit-covered shaft. “Could you fuck me again, please? I want Daria to suck your cum out of my pussy. Can you make her do that?”

“I’m fairly confident I can make either one of you do anything I want.” Aunt Amy grinned wide, and cast a little glance over towards a blushing Daria. The naked young woman was near; not quite so pettingly close as Quinn, but drifting closer to her aunt still. Just as Quinn fondled Amy the older woman did so to Daria; a hand lowering and her soft, smooth fingers tugging on a shaft that was nice and thick and clearly eager for attention. “But it looks like Daria needs some attention.”

“I can get fucked by Daria any time I want!” Quinn whined in response, pouting a little as she pressed closer to her aunt. “All I ever have to do is bend over in front of her when she’s on the couch watching her stupid TV shows!”

“Right. I’m the one that can’t control herself.” Daria responded in a flat deadpan, irritation knitting at her brow. “You’re the one that sneaks into my room in the middle of the night because you can’t sleep. Every time you watch a movie where a hot guy takes his shirt off and gets sweaty!”

“Oh, puh-lease, Daria, I do that for you!” Quinn snapped right back, and gave her sister a pouty look. “I can’t bear to think of my sister all alone in that creepy room of hers, having to play with herself while she thinks about me!”

“You’re the last person I think abo-ow, ow, ow!”

“Owww, ow ow!”

Both Quinn and Daria suddenly took to whining, their ears pinched and slightly twisted by the otherwise loving hands of Aunt Amy. The older woman held her grip between them as long as she needed to; smirking a little as she watched their exchange and their typical sisterly bickering. She knew where that sort of argument led; hurt feelings, anger, frustration, and a night with no more sex. She couldn’t have that, after all, especially since they only had that one evening.

“I think you girls need to fuck it out.” Aunt Amy finally spoke up, arching a brow as she looked down at the pair. Her brow quirked and she gestured towards Daria’s lap, a teasing look spreading over her features. “...especially since fighting with Quinn seems to get you so excited. And Quinn-”

Amy turned inward; her hand leaving Daria’s ear to drop down in between Quinn’s legs. There she slid her fingers forward, openly and boldly pressing them in and squeezing two digits past Quinn’s folds. While Daria watched Amy fingered her niece slowly and sweetly, holding Quinn against her while the girl shuddered, gasped, and clung to the older woman’s shoulders. The fingering only lasted a few brief seconds; long enough for Amy to pull her hand back and show that her middle two fingers were glistening with delight. She pulled her fingers past her lips and drew in a taste, shuddering at the flavor of incestous teenage pussy with great, enthusiastic delight.

“I’d say Quinn gets off on it, too.” She purred, and shot a glance between the two. “Now...show Aunt Amy how you fuck. And if you’re both good…” She moved a hand down, teasing a finger along her own thickening shaft. “...she’ll show you how she does, too.”

They’d already seen it. Even that evening, they’d already seen it. But...they weren’t about to pass up an opportunity to see it again.

 

Daria eased into her sister’s pussy slowly, her muscles tensing as the inches flowed into her. Quinn had positioned herself on her hands and knees with her rear lifted up, offering herself up to the older sister that made a habit of taking her on a regular basis. As Daria pushed herself inside it was clear to Quinn that the presence of Amy was already having one hell of an effect; Daria’s cock was harder than usual and practically aching against her walls. As the young woman pushed herself down to the hilt and squeezed her lap against Quinn’s rear both girls gave a little gasp, and Daria slid a hand up into Quinn’s lovely locks to pull back at her head in a dominant fashion.

“D...Daria...it’s...it’s so big…” Quinn whimpered, looking over her shoulder within the restraint of Daria’s grip on her hair. Her cheeks had turned a vibrant red, and her fingers tightened against the hotel sheets, wrapping into tight fistfuls as she held on. Daria just smirked what little she was able, and slowly began to fuck her sister. Her hand remained deep in Quinn’s hair and she made sure to keep pulling it hard enough to keep her half-lifted from the bed, making sure her lovely breasts were forced to swing within their skintight mesh, and ensuring that Quinn wasn’t given any sort of a moment to rest. The sound of wet penetration filled the room between them along with Quinn’s own hungry gasps, and the two girls started to pick up the pace as they worked to put on a show. A show not just for Aunt Amy, but for Daria’s camera which she held in her hand.

More pictures of the two sisters fucking, more pictures to send to her own phone, and to shoot along to Daria’s girlfriend. Surely, Jane would want to see just what Daria’s up to while Jane is busy domming their other fuckpets. A teasing smile slid over Amy’s features after she caught a few more candid pictures, and after tossing the phone casually on the bed she slithered up to join them. She pressed her knees against the mattress and approached them from the side, one hand stretching down to fondle Quinn’s hood while she was desperately fucked, and the other leaning down to fondle one side of Daria’s toned, tight rear. As she squeezed in close her cock throbbed; slapping the underside of Quinn’s belly, and while the young fashionista was steadily fucked Amy moved in to kiss Daria hungrily on the mouth.

The taste of her niece was once more on her lips, and the sound of their glasses bumping together sent a soft thrill of excitement through both women. As their tongues danced and Amy collected what traces of flavor was left on Daria’s tongue from her cum, the older woman made sure to tighten her grip fiercely on Daria’s rear. Her fingers grew taut and she moved her hand along with Daria’s thrusts, making sure that no matter how quickly or how greedily she fucked her sister, she couldn’t quite escape. It was a stern reminder that Daria had holes that Aunt Amy could fuck as well; just as easily as she was filling Quinn up just then. As their lips parted Amy gave a wicked little smile, and finally spoke over the sound of Quinn’s groaning whimpers.

“Quinn’s got such a tight little pussy…” Aunt Amy whispered, reminding Daria that no more than an hour ago, her cock had occupied that slit. Filled it with cum. Fucked it as her own. “Try not to take too long, Daria...I’m eager to sink my own cock into her. Don’t worry about making a mess, either...I prefer my youngest niece after she’s been made ready for me.”

Her words were the height of lewd glee between family, a promise that her greatest thrill was when she stuck her cock into Quinn’s already cream-filled pussy. It was enough to make Daria give a hard shudder of delight, her hand locking in against Quinn’s waist and giving her a few more thrusts. Once more Aunt Amy squeezed Daria’s ass and she swept forward even closer, moving to tease her mouth up and down her niece’s throat, sucking and nibbling and licking along her sweat-laced skin. Daria just clenched her teeth as excitement overtook her, drawn nearly to the boiling point by her ultimately lewd aunt. The hands upon her, the feel of Quinn’s pussy wrapped around her cock, and the sudden pinch as Aunt Amy began suckling her throat...it was simply too much to bear. Her own aunt was giving her a hickey as she started to cum, and she didn’t bother to call out for Amy to stop as her orgasm rocked through her. From her position wrapped around Daria’s cock Quinn had a thrashing climax of her own, or at least, she would’ve been thrashing were Daria still not holding a vice like grip upon her hair. Either way both sisters gave a cry of glee as their orgasms came upon them, their bodies shivering and their young frames trembling as bliss swept through.

Once more, Quinn’s pussy was used as the deposit for the cum of her sister and aunt. No sooner did Daria finish filling the young woman’s entrance did Amy move to take her place, keeping Quinn on her hands and knees as Daria slid away. Quinn had barely begun to dribble cum before Aunt Amy squeezed her own cock inside, stirring Daria’s cream and taking up where her niece left off. Her grip around the girl’s waist was harder than Daria’s own but she left Quinn’s pretty hair alone; focusing instead on fucking into her as hard, wet, and sloppy as she could manage. Each thrust stirred Daria’s cum inside of her, forcing some to squirt out with the deeper pushes and sending Quinn in desperate wailing as she was fucked. She wasn’t even holding back anymore; refusing to play cool or collected or calm. She was there to be fucked like their shared bitch, and she was throwing herself fully into the role.

While Amy fucked Quinn steadily in her cum-filled pussy, Daria took a rare opportunity to stand up along the bed. She wasn’t entirely sure if Amy would do what she was hoping, but when she moved a hand onto her aunt’s dark hair and saw the woman look up at her, she was pleasantly surprised to see the older woman smile. She licked her lips as Daria’s cock dangled just a few inches before her mouth, and when Amy spoke her voice was laced with the sort of teasing enjoyment only an aunt could offer.

“Well...all right.” She conceded, before pulling her mouth towards Daria’s length. “But only because it lets me taste both of my nieces at the same time.”

And from there, Aunt Amy’s mouth covered Daria’s length, sucking her down and savoring the taste. While she steadily fucked into Quinn’s pussy she took Daria down to her hilt, letting her niece guide her head and slowly fuck her face while the three of them worked. Quinn watched from over her shoulder with a dark blush all her own, studying Amy’s face as that member slipped past her lips, getting cleaned of her own pussy’s flavor with each swipe. The intimacy between the three was deep and intense as they enjoyed yet another stage of their family bonding, and with the enticing joy all around them it naturally wasn’t long before more orgasms made the scene. Quinn was first; driven there by the feeling of a warm pussy being steadily stirred and the sheer delight of watching someone else suck so greedily on Daria’s cock. More twitching, more crying out, and more tensing of her tight, tiny body within her mesh garment. Amy was soon to come next, and when she did she made sure to do so with as great enthusiasm as she could muster. She let Daria force her head down while she kept sucking, and she held Daria down in a steady deepthroat as she hilted Quinn with one final push. She forced herself to look up, her teenage niece’s cock holding down her throat while her own member began to spasm. Her cum joined Daria’s within Quinn’s busy as the little fashionista grumbled in delight, and when she finally finished flooding her tight, wet entrance she pulled her mouth off of Daria’s cock at last. Daria hadn’t found her orgasm yet, but that was all right...the night was still very young.

“Your Mom will be furious if she finds out I hung out with you tonight and never got you something to eat.” Aunt Amy grinned, and gestured for Daria to move to take a knee once more. Before long both girls were leaning forward, shoulder to shoulder and eyeglass frame to eyeglass frame, bending to the exposed, offered body of Quinn’s elegant frame. Daria went along with it eagerly; wrapping an arm around Aunt Amy’s waist as their cheeks pressed in nice and close. By the time their mouths met against Quinn’s overly filled pussy they were nearly connected at the hip, and their tongues flashed out to greedily drink up as much flavor as they could muster. Daria and Amy’s cum blended together, marinated in Quinn’s own nectar. The sweetest flavor the three of them could conjure, shared eagerly between two nieces and an aunt.

The night went on like that for some time, with Daria and Amy and Quinn enjoying each other in a myriad of different ways. Over the course of the next few hours Quinn got to enjoy watching Daria fucked in the ass, stuffed in both of her own two tender holes, and swallowed more than her fair share of heavy, creamy loads. The three women tossed aside any inhibitions or hesitations as they enjoyed each other desperately and cravenly, from the hungry fucking that overtook the sheets to the eventually threeway trip to the hotel shower. Through it all they remained close and hungry, peeling off Quinn’s clothing just as they pulled at each other’s hair, eagerly kissed at each other, and licked up every flavor they could manage. It was a taxing endeavor for both young Quinn and Daria, but through it all Aunt Amy only seemed to grow even stronger. The older woman was practically fueled by the lust she shared with her nieces, and no sooner did she flood Daria’s ass with cum was she stuffing her stiffened cock down Quinn’s mouth, ready to cream again.

If Daria were to follow in her footsteps and have such energy in her thirties, it was a foregone conclusion that Quinn would need to start dedicating much more time to being her personal slut. After all, she’d probably still be in high school by then, Daria had sarcastically observed.

All through the evening, Daria’s camera served as a tool to chronicle their fun. A selfie taken as Quinn and Daria serviced Amy’s cock, and another taken by Daria as she slurped a heavy load of cream from Quinn’s rear. It was the only time she didn’t resent having her sister in her phone, feeling better and better about her appearances in it with every new addition. Jane would be getting one hell of a file transfer by the end of the evening, but if she had the patience to wait for them all to send, it’d certainly be worth it. From the picture of Amy fucking Quinn’s tiny, cute breasts to the image of Daria and Amy spitroasting the little fashionista, every last picture was a masterpiece. A perfect depiction of their taboo lust amongst their family, and a testament to just how depraved the three were.

Jane would love every last picture, both for the wicked symbolism of flesh sharing in flesh, but also for the fact that she was just as berserk and fuckhungry as her girlfriend. Daria imagined that no doubt in that moment Jane was forcing Brittany and Jodie to wrestle for the right to lick her ass, and all told she wasn’t far off at all.

By the time the evening ended all three girls were laying in bed completely bare; Amy’s glasses tossed aside leaving Daria’s as the only thing even remotely close to clothes between them. The two young women were nestled in close against their Aunt Amy, the older woman holding an arm around each and fondly dozing off to sleep. Underneath the covers Quinn had a hand resting on Amy’s cock, and she had already forced the older woman to promise to fuck her at least twice in the morning before they had to leave. Her hand stayed there as a reminder, and also as a way to get quick access as soon as she woke up. After sharing their goodnights and a few more kisses Amy and Quinn both soon dozed off, and it left Daria awake tapping gently at her phone as she sent one...two...three dozen pictures. A small cringe came to her expression as she did so, and she quietly murmured to herself as she hit “Send” yet again.

“...hope she’s got unlimited data.” She chuckled, and watched as another picture came through. When the reply from Jane came a few minutes later it was enough to make Daria smile; a smile that she could only enjoy knowing that Quinn and Amy were both asleep, and that Jane couldn’t see her on the other end of the phone. After all, it was important to keep up appearances.

“Nice to see you getting along with your family.” Jane texted to her girlfriend, followed by a brief, short note. “Love you, you crazy bitch. Save me some of that cock for tomorrow night.”

Daria blushed openly; both from the excitement and from the emotion that swam through her. Feelings were...difficult for her, they never came to her quite as swiftly as they did others. Amy wasn’t far off, and in so many ways she resembled what an older Daria would become. She was more measured with her feelings, not shutting things off quite so viciously and still finding a wise, enjoyable place to exist. A place that, Daria hoped, she would find in time as well. But for now the young woman simply exchanged her looks in between Quinn and Amy as they slept naked near her, and offered one last glance to Jane’s message on the phone.

“...you too.” Daria typed back simply, because some words were still hard to even type, let alone say. “Just you and me tomorrow. Bring condoms so I can watch you drink my cum from them.” Some words...were easier to say, and made her smile even more. After that last message went through Daria set her phone down and settled in close, wrapping her arm around Amy’s waist and laying her head against the older woman’s naked chest.

In the morning, there’d be more fucking to be enjoyed between the three of them, and Daria was looking forward to it. Looking forward to time with the family. A soft chuckle escaped her throat as she started to doze off.

Never did she think she’d say such a thing.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Daria and futa, two of my favorite things!
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
